Hot for Producer
by WaddleBuff
Summary: μ's is finally on its way to being one of the top idol groups in Japan. With progress comes a young producer who is willing to help the girls in any way he can. The idols are grateful for his help and are willing to express it. How will the passion of youth factor into their thanks? [OC, Het, PWP, Harem, Smut] (This is porn. I don't care about plot. Shut up. It's porn.)
1. A NEET or a Producer?

Sunlight of the waning afternoon filtered through the glass of the corner coffee shop. Customers filtered in and out of the doors in slow, singular droves. An auburn-haired high school girl sat by the window by herself, clasping her paper cup with both hands. She was dressed in a standard navy blue high school uniform, specifically one belonging to Otonokizaka High, a yellow bow on the side of her head.

Honoka Kosaka looked outside the café's floor-to-ceiling window, absentmindedly watching the cars that drove past in their evening commute home. She sighed, heart faintly pulsing in nervousness. This was her first time really being alone with a boy, and on top of that, she was supposed to be interviewing him for a job. The designated meeting time was five minutes ago, and she had arrived about an hour earlier than that just in case. Kotori and Umi had offered to stay for company, but she refused. She was the leader of µ's, and this was her responsibility.

µ's was on the fast track to being one of the biggest idol groups in Japan. With every performance, their followers would double. However, with the fame came more and more responsibilities. Searching for venues, balancing budgets, solving the puzzles of demographics. The work began to amass in unmanageable heaps, stumbling out of the juggle of schoolwork and extracurricular activities.

Finally, during a meeting after school, Nico presented a solution.

"We need to hire a producer!" she exclaimed, her red eyes glimmering with resolve. Around the table of the club room, the nine members of µ's exchanged varied reactions ranging from bemusement to excited 'ooh's'.

"Uh, what exactly is a producer?" Kotori asked, her meek smile almost a small apology.

The other girls turned their attention to Nico, expectant for her reasoning behind the proposal. All of the work was finally catching up to the poor girls, and every plan that had been proposed and executed had failed. They were too big to carry everything on their shoulders anymore.

"Well," Nico said confidently, rising from her chair to bound over to her collection of idol memorabilia, turning her back to the eyes of the group. "The thought came to me the other night when I was playing some Idolmaster. If you're not familiar with Idolmaster, it tells the story of an idol group up and coming with a novice producer of a production company. To make a long story short, you play as this producer, and you manage the entire group, helping them reach their goal for stardom."

Turning back around, Nico produced a copy of the anime adaptation, slamming it down onto the table dramatically (with some amount of care of course, considering the rarity of the limited edition boxed set), earning a few surprised gasp with a collective interested gaze.

"Now as you can tell, the plot of this game is similar, if not exactly the same, to our very own quest," she continued, extracting the disc from the case, sitting down in at the club room's computer station. She pushed the anime into the computer's awaiting tray, waiting for the machine to load up. "The only difference is that no matter how much better we may be than these fictional 2D idols, their difficulties only abound in the amount of energy they pour into performances. All of the other mundane tasks, the searches for venues, the calculations of collateral rank boosts, balancing budgets, all of that is our producer's job."

Nico finally clicked play, leaning back in her chair as the group of girls huddled around. She folded her arms with a satisfied grin, watching as the other eight members watched the designated episode.

By the end of the episode, the eight girls had either reached a conclusion of agreement, or aroused more questions of skepticism.

Maki spoke up first, her usual finger playing with her hair as she retook her seat.

"The idea of a producer does sound good and all, but are we really going to believe that hiring one is going to magically solve all of our extra problems? What about the cost of hiring one? Also, if we have a producer, doesn't that mean we have to sign up for a label and join a production company even if we agreed to remain an independent group of creators?"

A murmur arose amongst the girls, their opinions swayed. Maki's skepticism had brought about some good points, causing Nico to sit back in her chair with a grimace of contemplation.

Suddenly, amongst the worried din, Honoka stood up, blue eyes shimmering with her signature determination. All at once, µ's silenced themselves, attentions turned towards their leader.

Her face of resolve cracked sweetly at the warm smile on her lips.

"Nico, thank you so much for your proposition," she said kindly, earning a grin and a nod from the pony-tailed president. "However, Maki-chan does also have some good points. Money, as we all know, is a factor that has been a burden for our group since the beginning. And we all swore to never commercialize ourselves by signing onto a label. So the idea of a producer does that have its problems."

She paused, letting the factors of the situation sink in. The setting sun began to flood in through the windows behind her.

"However, even with these potential risks, I believe that in our situation, a producer seems like the best bet to bank on," she continued, growing excited with each word, the lively smile on her face glowing as bright as the sun behind her. "So as the leader of µ's, I will take this responsibility to find us a suitable producer. Right now, I know that the fame and production values are really getting to us. But with all of the troubles we have overcome, I think it's we've come too far to give up who we are. µ's must stay µ's, and I am determined to find the solution to help us stay on the path to our dreams!"

All at once the girls shared expressions of awe, feeling their own hearts pound with a newfound determination. On that day, the quest to find a producer began.

The girls knew it wouldn't be easy to find an independent producer willing to help a relatively new group with minimal pay. So in the following weeks, hope seemed to grow dim. No matter where they searched, no help seemed to arise. It seemed that every decent producer was already managing another idol group.

Then, Honoka came across it one night as she was scrolling through local school idol forums.

_Young Independent Producer willing to Aid Up-And-Coming idol groups. High school education/Self-taught. Willing to work for any price! Help my dreams come true and I'll help yours!_

Honoka nearly squealed with delight, her eyes shimmering with excitement. It seemed too good to be true.

"It's too good to be true," Umi said defiantly, eyes shut adamantly. "Who knows who this creep is? Who does he think he is, pleading for a job for an idol group with only a high-school education? Does he think that being a producer is an easy job?"

"But Umi-chan…," Honoka begged, shaking her arm as they walked home together, Kotori tagging alongside them with an amused grin. "I really have a good feeling about this one. What's ever happened whenever I have a good feeling about something?"

"Hmph," Umi scoffed. "Either a disaster or a miracle. Regardless, it's always something crazy."

Honoka skipped in front of her, halting her progress down the sidewalk. The wind ruffled through her auburn hair, the sight peppering some blush on Umi's cheek.

"Exactly. Let me just try something crazy. µ's wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my gut feeling, and it wouldn't be where it is now without all the crazy things I've made us do."

Umi tried to retort, but against her better judgment, she stayed silent. She let out a frustrated groan.

"…fine. I'll let you interview him, and if you like him, we'll give him a test run of a month. Deal?"

Her breath was suddenly stolen from her as Honoka leaped into her arms for a hug.

"Thank you, Umi-chan! I knew you'd understand!" she giggled excitedly.

Umi blushed before smiling softly, brushing her fingers through Honoka's hair.

She separated and they shared a smile before Honoka suggested to stop by a crepe shop around the corner.

A few days and phone calls later, and Honoka is waiting in that café, the producer still nowhere to be found. She raised the cup to her lips to find that it was empty. She pouted slightly before looking at her watch again. Maybe it was too good to be true. Maybe the ad really was just a lie.

Before disappointment could seep into her heart, the door of the café burst open, attracting the attention of every patron inside. Honoka looked at the man hunched over in the doorframe, curiosity cementing her worry. He was catching his breath as if he had run a half-marathon. He was dressed for business, however his suit jacket was draped over his left shoulder haphazardly, his tie was loose, and his hair disheveled.

Suddenly, he stood back up again, realizing the scene he had just caused. A blush blossoming on his cheek, the man bowed to several of the gazes embarrassingly, clutching his suit jacket with both arms, pushing his wireframe glasses up his nose after every dip.

Honoka's heart suddenly struck with a realization. Was this…the producer?

The young man suddenly walked past the entrance portion of the café, eyes looking over each table with a searching gaze. Honoka looked around with him before settling on the notion, that yes, this was the producer she was going to interview.

She cleared her throat softly and raised her hand, catching his attention. The young man's face lit up with a smile and he made a beeline for the table, straightening himself out along the way. By the time he was next to the table, the man had put on his suit jacket and somewhat straightened out his hair, a very, very prominent cowlick extruding from his scalp.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kosaka," he said sincerely, bowing down low. At her side. Again, he was making a scene, making Honoka blush. "I caught the wrong train and I somehow ended up in Shinjuku. I apologize again, Miss Kosaka."

"N-No, it's no trouble at all. P-Please, just sit down," she spat out, at a loss for words.

"Thank you," the young man said, pushing the wireframe glasses up his nose again.

He pulled up the chair adjacent from Honoka, sitting himself down with a smile. Honoka grinned back best she could, wary of the glances thrown in their direction. Why was an older man being so respectful to a second-year in high school.

But now that they were settled, Honoka could finally get a good look at the prospective producer. He was surprisingly young-looking, a straight face accompanied with a defined jawline. His brown hair was combed over to the side in a way that was obviously how it shouldn't be. But it's quirky charm lent some appeal to his overall character along with his thinness.

Honoka was definitely not very familiar with boys, considering she had been through an all-female education system throughout her whole life, but what she did know was that this particular man had a killer smile. Not in a way that was necessarily "hot" or even "attractive" per se, but one that made her heart dip nonetheless. Honoka found herself getting caught up in her observations, adding to the slight blush on her cheeks. The young man looked on at her expectantly, eyes sparkling in a way that made matters a little worse.

She cleared her throat, slightly disconcerted in her actions as she pulled out a small folder from her school bag, extracting a paper with a list of questions. After a moment of reading them over to herself again, she apologized and began with the easier questions. What his name was, his current occupation, etc.

Then, Honoka cleared her throat again, her visage turning more serious as she got to the questions that actually mattered.

"So, in your ad you stated that you're willing to work for any price?"

"Yes, I am. As long as I can work with an idol group to help them achieve their dreams, then I don't need the money," he said, with a hampered enthusiasm. Honoka nodded slowly, captivated by the energy he exuded.

"Okay…how about your training? How can we know that you're qualified to even be a producer for us?"

The young man suddenly chuckled a little and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, as I said, I only have a high school education. However, I am completely self-taught in all the skills that I need to have!" he said. "I've read countless books on economics, business management, and leadership. I have also spent countless hours with idol material, studying behind-the-scenes clips, taking notes of every interview with the biggest producers in Japan! I've even studied everything I could about µ's," he continued excitedly. "I know every one of you and your specifics, which is information a responsible producer should always retain, such as your eye and hair colors, your exact heights, your blood type, horoscopes, et cetera, et cetera."

Honoka looked at him with a gaze that couldn't decide on whether or not to be repulsed or impressed.

_So he's currently unemployed, an otaku, and he dropped college…_

A thought suddenly struck her.

"Wait. So if you dropped school last year, doesn't that mean you're technically a college sophomore?"

"Yes, indeed, Miss Kosaka."

"…so you're…"

"I'm 19, Miss Kosaka," he said with a confident gleam.

Honoka gulped hard, reaching for her cup. She realized again that it was empty.

Here was a prospective "producer", and yet he was unemployed, self-taught, and only nineteen? Just the thought of hiring such a man to help µ's with their efforts made her depressed. He was no better than a NEET!

"Well then," Honoka said nervously. She needed to get out of here before she gave him any ideas. Umi was right. This whole thing _was _too good to be true. "I-I thank you for your time, but I think I've found out all that I need to know. I will contact you when we've made our decision."

The color drained from the young man's face as she packed up all of her stuff in a hurry.

"W-Wait, so am I hired?"

Honoka looked at him with a gaze that almost equated pity. She felt terrible, but she knew µ's needed more than this man had to offer.

"…I'll contact you," she said softly with a smile before turning to leave.

"Wait!"

Suddenly she stopped, her hand tightly gripped by his. Her heart hammered at the contact. She turned around, her gaze met by his. He was standing now, and those brown eyes of his were dead set with a determined glare, his brow furrowed. The intensity of his eyes melted the wireframe glasses set on his nose, gripping Honoka's attention tightly. Her eyes found themselves glued to his, searching within his gaze for something that he had intentionally buried right beneath the surface.

He was causing another scene, but his assertiveness made it hard for her to notice.

"Look, Miss Kosaka. I know that I don't sound like much, but please believe me when I say that I will pour my body and soul into helping you girls if you hire me. Ever since I was little it's been my dream to reach stardom with a group that has the same dream. And nowadays with all of these school idols, I figured that it would be my chance. I could make my dream come true while helping make somebody else's come true as well. I know I'm young, I know I may seem inexperienced, I know that you're probably seeing me as just some pedophilic NEET who just stalks idols. But I have something I don't have," he took his other hand and clasped Honoka's, tightening his grip. A determined grin had formed on his mouth, his eyes revealing their trueness. Honoka found herself entranced, for in his determined glare she found a spark she had never seen in anyone else before.

He continued, "Nobody else has my passion for this dream. And I know for sure that together, we can make our dreams come true. If people put their minds to it, they can do anything!"

Honoka almost gasped, her decision swayed and toppled, influenced by the whispers of her heart. The man that held her hand in the middle of that café had spoken to her in a way nobody else had ever done. For in his gaze, she saw a spark bigger than hers.

* * *

In less than a week, Honoka made the decision that he would become their producer, much to his excitement.

That day, in a rented meeting room of a nearby office district, µ's met their producer for the first time. He stood at the end of the long table, dressed in his unfitted business suit, tie loose, hair slightly disheveled.

"Everyone, this is our new producer. He's going to help us reach for our dreams, faster than we ever could by ourselves," Honoka introduced. She and the producer shared stare, their expressions mirrored. Everyone else in the room cast skeptical, suspicious glances. Nozomi in particular sensed the strange electricity already present between the producer and their auburn-haired leader.

"Hello, µ's. I am your new producer. I will work as hard as I can, and I know that together, we can make our dreams come true!" he said with an enthusiastic determination that could only be matched by Honoka herself. The resemblance was uncanny. Just by his first few seconds, the members' attention was transfixed. "I hope that we can work well together. Thank you!" He bowed low, his back straight as a table.

µ's stared on with bemusement as silence permeated for a few moments. Then, the producer's head whipped up again, and he gave them all a grin. Eye contact was made with Honoka, and he gave her a nod, which she curtly returned with a grin.

"Alright, since we're all here, let's get started."

With that, the producer wasted no time getting to work. In the next few hours he shot questions, pulling out a whiteboard jotting down statistics and figures. Graphs of demographics and their correlation to specific performances and lists of prospective venues lay themselves out on the table. It didn't take long before several members of the group fell asleep.

By the end of the night, the producer had successfully organized their next venue, balanced their budget, and completed their scheduling for the next three weeks.

"Well, looks like it's getting late, girls," the producer said after briefly glancing at the clock on the wall. "Best be getting home before it gets too dark."

The members of µ's looked at him with looks of apprehension, shock, or grogginess after just waking up with a snort. He gave them all one last bow, thanking them for their hard work.

Umi looked at the stack of completed work on the table, brow furrowed at the sheer amount of labor that the group had completed within such a short timeframe. She cast a glare at the producer, alternating between the completed workload and his beaming face. She couldn't believe it. From the beginning when Honoka had addressed them about his background, she knew this man was not right for the job. And yet, he had just successfully cut their problems in half.

She looked at him again, catching his gaze.

"You said you're…self-educated?" she asked skeptically, an icy tone on her tongue.

The producer nodded, adamant in his smile. Umi wasn't convinced.

Then, the whole group left, murmuring thanks when they filed out the door. Honoka stood by the exit, smiling widely with satisfaction. Umi approached her after everybody else left.

"I don't trust him," she whispered, casting glances over her shoulders at the man as he stacked the papers and rolled the graphs, depositing them in respective binders and folders. "He's apparently 'self-educated', yet he just did all of that paperwork as if it were nothing. Being a producer usually takes at least about five years before you're really familiar with the ropes. How does have all of this knowledge without even graduating from college?"

Honoka hummed with her ditzy smile, patting Umi on the shoulder.

"Look, Umi. Does it really matter? He got the work done, didn't he? Not only that, but he really enjoys it. Look at him," she said, pointing towards the producer's direction with her chin.

The girls looked back at him, their gazes distracting the producer for only second. He gave them a smile and a wave, which only Honoka reciprocated.

"See? This is his dream. And it's _our _dream. What's wrong with accomplishing it together?"

Umi sighed. She cast one more glance over her shoulder before she looked Honoka dead in the eyes.

"Fine. But remember, this is only the beginning of the two-week trial run. If he slips up or hinders us just once, you have to get rid of him. I have a bad feeling about him," she said worriedly.

"Oh, phoo. You're just scared of men," Honoka said with a playful clap on the shoulder.

Umi blushed.

"N-No I'm not. I just don't trust him," she hurriedly muttered. "Anyways, it's getting late. I'm leaving."

Umi hurriedly shuffled away, joining up with Kotori, who was waiting outside the door.

Honoka giggled to herself before she looked back at the producer who was just finishing up the cleaning. She looked on at him in silence, the grin still on her lips. She didn't know what it was, but the producer's dedication did something to her inside. It wasn't a spark of friendship. She knew its familiar warmth all too well. No, the producer and his presence made her feel more…alive. Whatever that meant.

Her heart dipped again, snapping Honoka back to her senses. She shook her head side to side. She had to get herself together. She had only known this man for a few days.

"So, Mr. Producer…what do you think?" she said as she slowly walked over to him, his back turned towards her.

A slight jolt accompanied his swivel to face her.

"Oh, Honoka! You're still here. Well, I thought it was wonderful. I can't believe how much work you guys have had piled up though, but I guess that's understandable since you are only high schoolers…curricular work can get in the way of your dreams, can't it?"

"What, you're going to encourage me to follow your lead and drop school altogether?" she scoffed.

"Of course not," the producer said, taking off his blazer as he sat himself down at the table. "But I think you girls are doing the right thing, hiring a producer. I'm just happy that I'm the one you chose for the job."

Honoka grinned.

"Even though you're underqualified in just about every department, especially your looks."

"Well, excuse me, Miss Side-Ponytail, but I get along just fine, thank you."

They shared a laugh before a silence settled, and their shared eye contact proved to last too long. The producer cleared his throat as he pulled out a folder beneath the table, spreading out some more spreadsheets and stats.

"Anyway, I'm going to stay here until late to keep chippin' away at your budgets. Maybe I might be able to start on your prospective merchandise deal that you had stashed in the back of your folder."

Honoka smiled, gathering her things.

"You know, Mr. Producer, you still have yet to win the trust of everyone else in the group. To them, you're still under a two-week trial."

He raised his hands in a playful surrender.

"I know, I know. I'll just have to work harder to convince them. Remember, if people put their minds to it-"

"-they can do anything," Honoka finished, feeling her cheeks warm with another blush.

The producer shared the same sentiment and a smile. And cleared his throat before the atmosphere turned awkward again.

"Exactly. Now then, you should go along home. It's getting pretty dark."

"Well, alright. Are you sure you're gonna be fine working through the night? There's always tomorrow."

It was the producer's turn to scoff.

"Miss Kosaka, I'm just getting started.

* * *

A few blocks away, Nozomi and Eli walked home together on their usual route. The sun had set a few moments before, the neon of vigil streelights buzzing to life.

"Hum…"

"What is it?" Eli said, her eyes still maintaining a shine in the darkness.

"Well, it's just that this whole walk, you haven't really talked about our new producer. What do you think about him?"

Eli sighed, as if she knew the topic would arise sooner or later.

"To be honest, I don't know. His underqualification worries me. Yet, there's something familiar about him. It's not his eyes or his smile it's just…his drive and excitement it's like…"

"Honoka?" Nozomi suggested with her grin.

Eli's eyes widened with the realization.

"…yeah. I just didn't realize that until now."

Nozomi giggled.

Eli cast her a curious glance.

"How about you? What do you think about him? This whole walk you've been grinning that evil smile of yours," she inquired, gaining yet another chuckle from her twin-tailed friend.

"Nothing really. However, I did notice something else about Honoka...and I believe it's something that's going to affect all of us in the next coming months."

"Months? You really think that guy's going to pass the two-week trial?"

"Oh, no doubt," Nozomi said matter-of-factly. "And his presence around us girls is going to make things interesting. Much, much more interesting."

She pulled out a tarot card from the deck in her pocket. A glint in her eyes reflected the conflict of mischief and worry in her soul as she and Eli looked at the card beneath the neon lights of the street.

"Yes, much more interesting…"

The card was lovers.

* * *

_Thank you for such a warm welcome to the community! ^.^_


	2. Progress and Stirrings

Wind rustled through the branches of a nearby tree as Umi took another sip of her tea. Kotori sat adjacent to her, enjoying a small Danish pastry as the noon sun provided comfortable warmth on that particular Sunday. They had parted ways with Honoka less than an hour ago, deciding to settle down in a corner teahouse that they hadn't visited in a while.

Umi's brow furrowed with that face that spoke of irritation. It quivered slightly as she viciously set upon sipping her chamomile. Kotori looked at her with an amused grin, sensing the subtle exasperation rolling towards her. She decided to present conversation that she guessed was the issue on her friend's mind.

"Honoka and the producer are really working hard together, aren't they…?" she said meekly, clutching her pastry in anticipation.

At the mention of their new helper, Umi set down her glass cup with a force that threatened to crack. The irritation made itself visible on her surface visage. Kotori sighed softly.

Umi grunted through her nose, clearly irked by the topic of the producer. She looked across the table at Kotori with a glare, to which she replied with a nervous giggle and a grin.

"Hmph. As far as I'm concerned, all we did was hire a good-for-nothing NEET. We need to talk to Honoka about spending so much time with that pervert. I know he's hiding his real intentions, and I'm going to bring it to light," she said fiercely, taking a long slurp of her tea.

Kotori offered another nervous giggle after she swallowed a bite of her pastry. Setting it down to take a few sips of her tea, she shook her head.

"Honestly, Umi. The producer's been working with for almost a month, and you're still scared of him."

At that, the raven-haired girl almost spewed out her tea, deigning to forcefully swallow it before coughing violently. Kotori waved off the people casting their gazes towards her, reaching over to gently pat the flustered Umi on her shoulder. Her hand was swatted away as Umi looked up with a fierce, teary-eyed glare. Blush had smeared itself on her cheeks.

"Scared. I-I'm not scared of him at all. I j-just have a bad feeling about him, that's all."

Kotori gave her a sarcastic sideways glance.

"A bad feeling, is it? Well, even Maki got over her skepticism. For good reason too, because since he arrived, μ's has finally gotten back on track. We're probably more popular now than we ever could have been."

Kotori leaned closer towards Umi with a piercing stare, a sinister grin on her lips. Umi couldn't help but shrink back slightly from her usually-serene friend. Still, she retained her flustered pout.

"I don't care. I st-still think he's just using us to get what he wants. I'm not scared of men."

Kotori let out a sigh at Umi's stubbornness and sat back into her chair, resuming the progress on her pastry. She knew that the producer was a good man, one who really did have μ's' best interests in mind. But even though she, like the majority of the group, trusted him, Kotori still had yet to understand him as a person. It was difficult for her because she understood people relatively quickly, despite her subdued ditziness. But the producer was a type of person the group had never really dealt before: a boy.

She quickly shook her thoughts away. Time will tell, and then would she understand how she perceived him.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait and see," she said absentmindedly.

Umi replied with a soft grunt, lips pursed over the rim of her cup as she sipped it slowly with eyes reflected in the golden chamomile.

* * *

The producer turned on the lights to the meeting room as the sun slowly kneeled below the horizon. He looked over at Honoka as she scritched and scratched at the map below her with a pencil, squinting in concentration as she crossed off possible venues, punching in potential fees and viewership stats. She had half of her body on the table as she leaned over it, tips of her hair brushing the paper below her.

The producer smiled at the sight, taking note of the way she disregarded the stray hair that fell into her line of vision, the way her breaths exhaled softly past her lips, how deeply her brow furrowed when she was concentrating.

He felt himself blushing.

Quickly, the producer shook the thoughts from his head, trying his best to stifle the pinkness on his cheeks. He made his way back to the table, joining Honoka at her side as she continued. He saw a tiny glint of sweat on her neck, a physical indicator of her concentration.

His admiring gaze was suddenly met with Honoka's eyes as she regarded him with a smile. The producer's heart skipped a beat, and he responded with a meek nod of the head.

"So, after the prep training on Sunday, we've got the appearance at the Gohan-Ya grand opening on Monday. But what I can't figure out is how to fill in the gap between that performance and the one the next week on Tuesday…we could fit in at least one performance. Maybe even two!"

Honoka turned her attention back towards the map and the stats on the table. She stood back contemplatively, allowing a pencil to play with her bottom lip, its eraser toggling its soft pinkness. The producer found himself staring.

He cleared his throat, taking some effort to find the words in inside.

"We definitely…could, but Miss Kosaka, I-"

The producer was suddenly interrupted by her finger on his lips. His heart dipped at the feel of her soft skin against his mouth.

Honoka turned around, her face wearing a scowling pout.

"Alright, Mr. Producer. Before we go any further with planning, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

She removed the finger, the producer's mouth still struck silent. She took a breath with eyes closed, standing straight before him, collecting her confidence. When she opened them again, they gleamed with a sort of self-assured defiance.

"Producer…you've been working with us for almost a month now, and you've brought us back on track in a way that we never could have done by ourselves. Not only that, but you've even gotten to know us in a way that only true friends could. Especially me. So.." Honoka said sincerely, a slight blush feathering on her cheeks as her next words wavered in their confidence before leaving her lips.

"…so, from now on, I want you to call me by my first name."

The producer was speechless. He looked at Honoka and her earnest blue eyes. He felt the pinkness on her cheeks spread onto his. His hand found itself scratching that ever-itchy spot on the back of his head.

The producer let out a sigh and a smile.

_This girl…_

"Sure."

Honoka's lips slowly curled into a grin.

"Then-"

It was the producer's turn to put his finger on her lips. Her heart suffered the same reaction.

"On one condition," he continued with his smile. "and that's if you call me by my first name too."

A silence endured for a few seconds before he was suddenly taken aback when his finger entered Honoka's mouth. She bit down playfully.

He yelped and staggered back. Honoka giggled.

"No way," she said, sticking out her tongue.

The producer caressed the bite mark on his index finger, giving her a bemused stare.

"Why not?"

"Because…"producer" just _sounds_ better," Honoka said with a shrug. "Now then, let's hear you say my name."

The producer groaned. There was no arguing with this girl.

He stepped forward, feeling his heart rate increase with the very notion of uttering her name. Honoka looked at him expectantly, eyes twinkling.

"Okay, H-Honok-"

He was cut off once again by Honoka's finger. He was very tempted to bite it, but that wouldn't be very mature of him as a superior.

"Mmm, mmm," she shook her head. "Like you actually _know _me."

She took back her finger.

"Again."

"Alright. Hono-"

He was cut off again, this time by her hands squeezing the sides of his face, his lips jutting out like a fish. They retreated to his shoulders.

"No, no. Say it like you…" her breath hitched at the next words, and she realized just how close she was to his chest. "…say it like you…_like_me."

The producer looked down at her, trying desperately to muffle his heartbeat as her arms draped over his shoulders. He stifled his blush.

_She's just a high schooler, she's just a high schooler, she's just a high schooler…_

But he couldn't deny the sincerity of her request. He looked deeper into those blue eyes, and stepped one step forward, his hands at her shoulders now. He felt her chest against his, slightly feeling her heartbeat pound alongside his pulse. The close proximity was driving him crazy, and his eyes flickered to her lips, anticipant.

He allowed the blush to flower on his visage.

"Honoka," he said, his tone almost a whisper.

The syllables tumbled out of his lips with the rhythm of his heart. Honoka's face warmed, and she smiled.

"See, that's better. Isn't it, Producer_-san_?"

They didn't notice that the distance between them had lessened. The producer noticed first, to which he tried to pull away, but he found himself lost again in Honoka's sapphire gaze. He couldn't look away, and he saw her face grow closer and closer…

Nico cleared her throat loudly at the entrance to the meeting room.

The producer and Honoka's attention immediately shot over towards her before they looked back at each other. They realized their compromising position, with her arms around his neck, his strangely at her waist.

_How the hell did they get there?_

With the speed of a bullet Honoka and the producer separated from each other's friendly embrace, flustered and blushing.

Nico looked on with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Oh, g-good evening, Miss Yazawa," the producer stuttered.

"Nico is fine," she replied as she made her way to the table, slinging her bag and jacket onto the table.

The producer looked at her in bemusement, to which she repeated,

"Nico is fine."

"Well, alright uh…Nico. What are you doing back?" He winced at the guilty connotation his inquiry suggested. Nico noticed it too, to which she grinned maliciously.

"Oh, well seeing as I'm the club president and all I decided to come back and help you two with the planning for the next week. But if I'm interrupting anything…private, then I guess I could just…"

She turned around slightly, leaving the last words to her sentence as a suggestion. Honoka and the producer quickly jumped to action, coercing her to stay, flustered and red.

"Th-Thank you so much, Nico," Honoka said, leading her by the arm back to the table. "We really did need your help, hehe…"

Nico maintained that sinister grin, a glint in her eye as she joined the two at the table.

"If you say so…"

Time flew from its quiver, the days whistling into months. µ's progressed forward with schedules filled, hearts hopeful for the future ahead. The producer continued to work as hard as he could, filling in any work deficits that managed to show themselves in the idol group's planning.

At the same time, not only was the success of the group flourishing, so were the relationships between the producer and the members themselves. He found himself growing closer to the girls in ways he never would have expected. In the span of three months, he was already on a first name basis with all of them (other than Umi of course, who still clutched her fear of men). The producer began to grow fonder of each one of them, regardless of their feelings towards him. He genuinely did care for each individual member of µ's and was interested in each of their lives.

As busy as he was with the scheduling and budgeting, the producer dedicated as much time as possible to learning as much as he could about these girls. He started off awkwardly at first, small talk consisting mostly of weather. Then, he persisted, expressing his interest with questions that pried into their lives with utmost care.

Soon enough, the girls found themselves reciprocating his attention. It was strange for most of them, getting to know the producer. Producer or not, he was still a young man-a pretty good-looking one too. All of the girls had been schooled in an all-female system for their whole life, making this experience with the producer one that was completely new. Along with new experiences came alien stirrings within their chests.

Gratitude was the dominant emotion amongst µ's during those days, for they all noticed just how hard this man worked for them. However, gratitude for some of them began to grow into something else, something that made their hearts swell in ways that they never experienced. The producer struggled with this faint attraction as well, despite his friendships with the girls devoid of any ulterior motives. But no matter how you look at it, the producer was a young man surrounded by nine of the most beautiful high schoolers in the country. It would be a miracle for a man's heart _not _to dip if he is spending most of his time with the likes of these girls.

As the relationships grew ever deeper, so did the attraction. But one of the girls had this attraction within her since the beginning, before any other member could ever even consider it.

After countless nights of spending time with him in that office meeting room, Honoka found herself drawn to him in a way she had never experienced before. Every time she saw his face her heart would dip. Every time he called her name, a spark of excitement would run through her body. Every time their skin touched, she grew hot.

Honoka was quick to acknowledge her attraction to him, and she noticed that he too struggled with the same emotions. But she also knew that other girls were suddenly having the same feelings. Worse yet, some of them knew her feelings as well.

Then, one night, Honoka found herself unable to shake the thought of the producer from her mind. It wasn't like she didn't think about him usually, but that particular night as she clung to her body pillow on her bed, she felt _hot_. She pictured his hands on hers, then smoothing up her arms to caress her skin, roaming up and down her curves, palming, _squeezing._ She never felt this way before, utterly hot and confined with her own urges.

She learned a strange breed of pleasure that night, but the thirst that had arisen inside of her stayed. She disregarded it, branding it as some passing parade of hormonal pangs. However, they remained, growing with each passing day. She began to avoid the producer, going straight home after the meetings instead of staying by to help. She attempted to replace the desire with work. Still, the urges grew.

Finally, Honoka faced herself, addressing the urges like she did with her attraction.

She wanted him. She wanted his touch.

The very notion made the girl blush like no tomorrow, but it was the truth. Now that she knew what she wanted she needed to know how she was to obtain it. She thought of the repercussions. Rumors? Tarnished reputations? …pregnancy?

Honoka groaned to herself. What had she gotten herself into?

Despite it all, she knew she had to do this. So, three months after the producer's arrival, Honoka decided to take action.


	3. Honoka and Kamen Rider

"Meeting adjourned!" the producer said with a satisfied clap.

The nine girls seated around long table all let out their own expressions of agreement, ranging from a small 'yay' to a barely audible sigh. The scuffling of chairs resounded as everyone stood up to leave. Chitter-chatter exchanged between the girls as they slowly filtered out through the door, school uniforms ruffling along with them. Before they passed the threshold into the hall of the office building, one by one they would turn around and ribbon, thanking the producer for the hard work. He would ceremoniously wave and smile back, thanking them for their hard work.

It had been a busy three months for the producer ever since he decided to help manage the members of µ's. This was his first time ever actually being the producer for anyone, so every day brought about new surprises for him, especially since this group of young women was as unpredictable as it could get. He watched as the last member left the room, hearing the door click behind her.

Satisfied with the fact that he was alone, the producer let out a long sigh, the smile he had put on his face diminishing to one of slight exhaustion. Leaning over the table, he allowed his demeanor to be one of vulnerability, one that he never allowed to be seen by the group. To them, the producer was the one who was in control, the rock of the whole group. Although it had only been three months, the young man was already taken in as one of their family, seen almost as a sort of father figure. In this context, it would never be appropriate for the girls to see just how much of a toll of this work took on him.

He stood up again, unbuttoning the top button to his shirt, loosening his tie. He took off his wire frame glasses, depositing them in his shirt pocket. He smacked the sides of his face.

"Alright, Mr. Producer. Let's clean up quickly so we can get home to relax and watch some Kamen Rider!"

A grin curled on his lips as he raised his fist slightly in determination. Rolling up his sleeves, the producer began to stack the leftover papers, sweep the floor of unwanted litter, and wipe down the table of the rented meeting room. This procedure was done almost daily, since µ's met here after school with the producer frequently to discuss their game plans.

Then, when he was in the middle of wiping down the white board, he heard the door in the corner of the room open and close shut. He quickly turned around to be met with the sight of Honoka Kosaka, the auburn-haired leader of the group. Immediately he could tell that something was different.

And it wasn't the fact that she reached over to lock the door behind her.

"Honoka…" the producer said tentatively. "It's been a while since we worked together. But there's not really much work to do tonight..."

Honoka jolted slightly, as if the words were something thrown at her chest. She stuttered a bit, looking at the ground before shaking her head.

The producer scratched his head in bemusement at her lack of vocal response. She wasn't acting anything like herself. He remembered a few months ago when he met her in a coffee shop to discuss µ's. Right from the beginning, he knew this girl was an unstoppable force with a limitless drive and unspeakable amounts of energy. Just today at the meeting, she was slamming her hands against the table with excitement about the new venue the producer had reserved, her blue eyes sparkling with the life of a child.

But right now, those blue eyes were…somewhere else. They were not downcast, they were just…nervous? Again, not a character trait the producer could pin to her at all. If Honoka was anything, nervous was not one of them. He walked over to her slowly, before stopping just a few feet short. She still didn't say anything, deigning to look to her side with a coy face that made the producer's heart skip a beat.

"Is…is there something wrong, Honoka?

Finally, the girl faced him, meeting his gaze with one that had the tentative nervousness of an idol about to go onstage for the first time. It was then that he noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean," she stumbled, growing more and more flustered. "…I just need to talk to you."

The producer let out a bemused hum. Honoka still stood there near the door, looking at him with a face of faux-courage. Her hands were clasped in front of her, holding her school bag which was covered by her school uniform's jacket.

"Well, alright then. How about you come have a seat," the producer said, walking to the other side of the table, standing near the couch with a gesturing arm.

Honoka's eyes followed with their nervous shudder, but she complied, finally moving out of the spot near the door. She closed the distance between her and the producer, who looked down at her with a look that was as confused as curious so what she was about to say.

_Well, alright, I guess we'll just stand, _he thought to himself.

A clack and ruffle of fabric sounded, Honoka's bag and jacket discarded onto the table. She shuffled around with her legs, fingers twiddling as she tried to find the words to say. Patiently, the producer looked at her, taking note of the way she fiddled with her uniform's little ribbon. It was no surprise that she was µ's leader. Not only did she have that vitality, but out of all of them, there was something uniquely adorable about her. Be it the single ponytail on the side of her head, or that ever-present smile that made you want to smile back at her, the producer always thought she was a quality girl.

He shook those thoughts from his mind when she finally looked up at him, taking in a breath.

"Producer…these last few months have been completely magical," she said, her voice almost completely reverted back to its confident tone. "And it's all been because of you."

Her eyes shimmered in a way that gripped the producer's heart and left him speechless.

She continued.

"And I know just how much the work has taken a toll on you. You're very good at hiding it from us, and I know you do it to help us not worry. But I can tell that we can be a hassle a lot of the time."

"Honoka, that's not-"

She shushed him with a finger on his lips. The warmth of her skin sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. Honoka took away the finger, continuing on.

"We're all sorry. And I'm regretful that you don't know that," she said softly. The blush was still on her cheeks, but the producer knew it didn't correlate to her regret. What else was at work here?

"I'm here to apologize if we haven't shown our thanks to you as often as we should. I'm also here to show you my gratitude…personally," she said, the last word rolling off of her tongue in a whisper.

Suddenly, her demeanor changed, the blush blooming on her face in an almost deep red. Her fingers pulled at her ribbon, discarding it to the floor before she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt. Her lips quivered as her breaths grew deeper.

The producer suddenly caught the severity of the situation, but before he could respond or react, Honoka's soft hands were already clasped around the back of his neck and her lips pressed against his. He let out a small yelp into her mouth, but the surprise suddenly turned itself over into enjoyment. The girl's lips were so soft and hot as she continued. Her kisses were needy and desperate, as if she needed his lips to breathe.

The producer's hands found themselves on her waist as she pushed up against him, her breasts pillowed between them, rubbing fabric against fabric. He felt the table behind him, dismayed to find that he was cornered. God, what a kisser. How could she only be in high school?

Finally, the producer took his entire reserve of self control to break free form her mouth, pushing her body away with his hands on her shoulders.

She looked at him with a sultry expression, breaths as heavy as the blush on her cheeks. A smile had formed on her lips, her eyes at half-mast.

Just the sight of her made the producer hot under the collar. But he knew this was wrong. He had to stop it before it got out of hand.

"Honoka…I. I really am grateful that you want to thank me in this way, but isn't there any other way you can show your gratitude?"

She bit her lip her hands absentmindedly untying his tie. She looked at him with a gaze that made him melt. He felt her hands unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know producer, this isn't only a thank you. I have to apologize because it's kind of selfish of me, actually," she continued, her words teasing and solid. Her demeanor of flustered nervousness was gone now as her true intentions were revealed. "You see, producer, I've always wanted this from you."

_Oh my God._

She looked up at him with coy eyes, her palms pressed against his bare chest. The producer didn't even realize his shirt was completely undone.

The producer tried to retort.

"Alright, Honoka, I thank you again, b-but we're moving a little too fast here, aren't we? Plus a producer can't get into relationships with his subordinates. That's completely unprofessional and forbidden."

It seemed as if Honoka couldn't hear him. Her fingers moved to her own shirt, unbuttoning it one by one, until the producer could see the top edges of her bra. His breathing quickened as her fingers continued.

The producer's hands quickly grabbed hold of her wrists, and pushed her away.

"Honoka. Please," he begged, for his sake more than hers. "I don't want to get you into anything you will regret. What about our dream? Our dream to become the most popular idol group in Japan?"

She merely smiled back at him, her hand breaking free of his grip to caress the side of his face.

"Wasn't your job to help us in any way possible? What if I have needs that I need to be met? What if…I can't focus on our work because I want you…so badly…?" Her hand had suddenly found itself at his belt. With a click it was already unbuckled.

Before the producer could do anything, her hand brushed against his erection behind the fabric. A breathless gasp sounded from his lips.

She giggled, a sinister smile on her face. He was under her control now.

The producer was at a loss for words. The next minute was a blur. He was thrown onto his back on the sofa shirtless. He watched on as Honoka slipped out of her shoes, leaving her clad in only an unbuttoned school shirt, her socks, a skirt, her undergarments, and the yellow ribbon in her hair.

Another retort was primed on his lips before he was silenced by her kiss. He groaned as she continued, her hands grabbing the side of his face. He had fallen completely under this girl's spell, and he knew he couldn't break free from it. Her kiss continued almost violently as she straddled his lap. She grinded against him, moaning into his mouth as her moistness made contact with the erection in his paints.

Her sweet peachy scent assaulted his nose as much as her lips assaulted his. He felt her scoot up a little more, forcing him to sit straight against the sofa. Her covered breasts pushed up against him, her heat brushing against his skin. He suddenly felt her tongue tentatively push against the gates of his teeth, and he allowed it entry, welcoming it with his own. Soon the moans grew more frequent, exhalations and breaths of pleasure huffing through their noses.

The producer found his hands on her skirted rump, tentatively squeezing her soft curvatures. Her kisses deepened, moans beginning to escape through her nose as she lowered against him, grinding with intent. The producer gave her ass a thorough squeeze, making Honoka squeal softly. She separated their kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips before it split in half.

Honoka looked deep into the producer's eyes, her hot breath mingling with his own as they both heaved. At this point, the producer was beyond aroused, his erection straining the confines of his pants. Only three thin layers of fabric separated from her moistness, and it took all of his willpower to prevent himself from pinning the high school girl down onto the sofa and do whatever he wanted.

However, even as his hands teased along the waistline of the idol's skirt, the producer still held onto his scruples. What if word got out? It would mean the end of the group and possibly all of their careers, even theirs. However, as he looked at Honoka's face and her glistening lips, felt her hands shifting through his hair, and felt her warmth on his chest, he couldn't even manage to bring up the words to stop whatever she wanted to do with him. Still, he knew he had to try.

"Honoka…" he said between heavy breaths. His heart pounded as she closed the distance between them, their foreheads kissing.

"Mhmm?" she hummed questioningly, her vibrant blue eyes the only thing the producer can see. His temperature rose.

"W-We really shouldn't be doing this…you're only in high school," he said pathetically, spitting out the best excuse he could muster.

Honoka giggled atop him, sending small shudders that resonated in the producer's body.

She pulled back, that mischievous grin on her face.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, hotshot. If you didn't drop school to follow your dreams, you'd only be a sophomore in college."

He tried to retort again, but the only thing that passed through his lips was a groan. Honoka's hands had successfully unbuttoned his trousers under his notice, her fingers teasing its waistband. She looked at him, biting her bottom lip with a childish grin. She proceeded to get off the couch momentarily, keeping a firm grasp on the sides of his trousers. She pulled, and the producer could only watch on as he was exposed. In seconds flat Honoka took care of his shoes too, leaving him clad in only his socks and boxers.

Honoka's smile remained as she proceeded to slip out of her skirt, the plaid fabric pooling at her legs before she stepped out. Her shirt followed with it, giving her a shiver as she stood in her undergarments.

"Now we're on even ground," she said before straddling the producer again, settling on his lap with intent.

She grabbed his face and they rejoined in an intimate liplock. Her head was above his as she kissed him long and slow, raising his chin up with her fingers. She lowered herself then, allowing his hands to grasp at the smooth skin on her back. Tingles of excitement shot through her when the producer ran along her sides and running down along her spine. She could hear his small breaths of approval as his fingers admired her curves, tight and fit from training.

The producer breathed deeply through his nose as the steamy osculation continued, every inhale saturated with Honoka's scent. Her bare skin on his drove him crazy, and his hands complied to his desires, deigning to settling on her ass again after they roamed her tight curves. He felt her tongue in his mouth again, and instantly the kisses were deeper, more rough. She would squeak softly as he dominated her lips, tongue winning the wrestling with hers. Her hands ruffled his hair as she pulled him closer, delicious smacks of lips urging on her arousal, dribbles of saliva leaking from the sides of their mouths.

By now, Honoka's arousal was prominently expressed through her moistness, her core burning with hot desire. She started to grind again, this time focusing her efforts, her folds almost perfectly aligned with the producer's erection. Through the two thin layers of fabric their most vulnerable parts shared friction, causing louder moans to escape their mouths. Honoka separated the kiss, allowing several strings of their shared saliva to trickle down their chins. Her arms wrapped around the producer's shoulders, her cheek pressed against his as she moaned loudly.

Her hips gyrated against his abdomen as she grinded harder. She was so wet.

The producer grunted between gritted teeth. This was getting out of hand, but he couldn't deny that his arousal had burst through the roof. He would allow this from her, but he knew that as an adult, he needed to take responsibility.

"H-Honoka," he whispered, the formation of words a burden. "If you really want to do this, l-let's at least go to my apart-ah…" a moan interrupted his sentence.

Honoka breathed heavily against his ear as the producer's hands grabbed her hips, clutching tightly, excess flesh peeking between his fingers.

"No," she said, her words halfway between a moan and a whisper. "I want you _now_."

"But I don't have any…condoms," the producer hissed, Honoka's exposed neck tempting him with its sweet smoothness. Her fiery hair was in his face, its scent intoxicating him with every passing second.

Honoka pulled back, looking into his eyes with a look of unadulterated, wanton lust. She pushed their foreheads again, her breath wisping onto his nose in heated waves.

"You don't need to worry about responsibility, producer," she said in a whisper before a groan interrupted. "…it's a safe day…"

The producer couldn't hold back any longer. His erection was threatening to rip through his boxers as Honoka's covered folds continued to rub against him. He could feel her warm fluids leak down her inner thighs, staining his.

Taking initiative, the producer shoved his lips against hers, gaining a surprised moan. At this point, he didn't care anymore. He _needed _to be inside of her. Just the thought of being sheathed in her tight, idol body made his heart hammer.

He pushed off of the sofa, forcing Honoka to get off his lap. His arms guided with a strong grip, forcing her to lie down on softness of the sofa's cushions. Their kiss separated, and the producer beheld Honoka below him, clad in a matching pair of lacy light blue lingerie with a pair of socks. She looked up at him with a desperate, needy visage, her breasts rising and falling with every heave of her breath.

The producer's gaze turned lecherous as he positioned himself between her legs, taking in Honoka's curves beneath the meeting room's neon light. Even under the neon's exposing glare, her skin was completely flawless, matching the curves that ran throughout her body. Her breasts still retained their size even if she was lying down, and her thighs were shapely, inviting the producer's fingers to take hold.

In seconds flat, he was upon her again, body supported over hers, lips engaged in yet another kiss. Then, he proceeded downward, peppering soft butterfly kisses down her chin before continuing down her neck. Honoka shivered at the hot sensation, hands instantly latching onto his hair. The producer continued downward, opting to use his tongue as he reveled at the smoothness of her skin. Her scent grew stronger the lower he got, her skin's sweetness merely goading him on. He felt his erection pulse with excitement, and he knew he had to make this quick lest he blow his load in his boxers.

His teeth tugged at Honoka's bra. Luckily the clasp was at the front, which he easily undid with a tug. Honoka complied by arcing her back slightly, allowing him to take it off. He whipped his head, discarding the undergarment onto the floor.

The sight that met his eyes triplicated the speed of his pulse. Her breasts were not large, but definitely not small either. Her nipples were a pale pink, their teats erect beneath the producer's breath. He took his hands and grabbed hold, watching the flesh bunch up between his fingers. She heard her sigh, her body undulating beneath him as he continued. He rubbed a thumb over a nipple, toggling it. Honoka's moans grew more desperate, her grip pulling at his hair almost painfully.

Then, giving in to his urges, the producer closed in, enclosing the sensitive nub in his mouth. He separated and went in again, savoring the soft flesh like it was a forbidden fruit. Honoka's grip tightened ever further as he continued, distributing his attention to her other breast as well. His tongue flickered and circled the nipples in his mouth, sending electric shocks of sensation through Honoka's system.

The producer panted above her, his fingers continuing with their squeezing, her flesh peeking between his fingers. He needed to continue.

Reluctantly he relinquished his grip, lips touching upon Honoka's skin again. His hands smoothed along her sides, reveling in the smoothness of her curves. Her waist's hourglass curve deserved a few strokes of his palms, making his partner squirm beneath his touch. He breathed in her scent, inhaling her with deep breaths.

Then, the producer's lips were met with the top hem of Honoka's panties. The scent that swirled above that hot core drove him wild. His hands joined him, taking hold of her thighs. He dove between her legs, kissing the folds through the fabric, sniffing her aroma like a dog. Honoka squealed as his tongue protruded forth. Her moistness grew wetter by the second as the producer continued. Her distinct taste found itself on his tongue, and he found his desire bucking like a wild horse.

Breathing heavily, the producer's hands latched onto Honoka's panties. He looked up at her, and she nodded, her eyes at half-mast. He kneeled as Honoka relinquished her grip on his head. She raised her legs as he pulled off her underwear. Slowly the panties slid across her smooth legs until they finally passed through the threshold of her socked feet. The producer threw the undergarment on the floor, palming her knees to lower her legs.

Honoka complied, but she looked at him with nervous eyes, keeping her legs shut. The producer lowered himself and slowly kissed her knees reassuringly, hands smoothing up her folded legs. Honoka whimpered softly and complied once more, opening up her legs. The producer's lips retained contact, peppering kisses up from her left knee, slowly moving inward. At her thigh, the producer's hands aided him, squeezing the flesh as his tongue slowly drew circles. Honoka's squeals galvanized him, and he gave the irresistible soft spot a bite. He spent a good full minute caressing her inner thighs, leaving small hickeys in the process.

Then, he beheld her exposed folds. They were moist, exuding a pungent scent that only heightened the producer's arousal. His hands moved upwards, grasping her sides. Honoka groaned disapprovingly, but the producer continued. His thumbs moved in, running up and down the length of Honoka's smooth moistness. The sight of her most intimate spot at his mercy turned him like nothing else could. Finally, moved in, and his tongue gave the same treatment.

Honoka squealed breathlessly, her eyes shut as the pleasure began to assail her. The producer's tongue felt like velvet between her thighs. He continued to softly tease before finally easing a finger inside of her. Raspy moans sounded from her throat as he continued, a thumb softly toggling her clit. Her hands grasped his hair like the reigns of a race horse, her loud exclamations uncontrolled.

The producer continued, mind clouded with desire. A thought suddenly struck him. Only a half hour ago, he was cleaning the meeting room, eager to go home to watch some Kamen Rider. Now, here he was, between the legs of Honoka Kosaka, the leader of µ's, one of the biggest up and coming idol group of Japan.

This thought that flashed through his mind merely gained another pulse through his member.

He grunted at the force on his head as Honoka pulled at it. The producer suddenly stopped his ministrations and crawled over the idol, letting her hands guide his head to her lips. She looked at him with a small smile as she panted, sweat on her forehead. A bang of auburn hair had plastered itself messily across her face, which the producer promptly tucked behind her ear. Honoka gave him a smile before she pulled him down, engaging them in yet another liplock.

Their kisses were drawn out and slow, Honoka's tongue tingling with the unknown excitement of tasting her own essence. The producer smoothed his touch over her body before his right hand palmed itself on her abdomen, starting at her navel before it slowly descended into her moistness. Honoka jolted slowly as his fingers found her core again. She moaned into his mouth softly. Then a squeal followed when his left hand found her breast, squeezing and toggling with its erect teat.

The producer inserted this middle and index finger into her folds, feeling her hot essence spill over his hand. He pushed in slowly at first, wriggling inside before he sped up faster, planting his thumb over her clit. Honoka's squeals grew more frequent as his occupied hands served to pleasure her, interrupting the kisses they were sharing. Her hands found themselves clasped around his neck as she squirmed and writhed beneath him, eyes squeezed shut, mouth agape with loud exclamations of bliss.

The producer beheld her from above, feeling her warmth beneath him in an intimate proximity that drove his heart wild. The way her head whipped back whenever he would push his fingers in deeper, the way she would squeal his name and grab his wrist, the way she just undulated beneath him in soft waves, she was a puppet beneath his touch. And that notion turned him on like no tomorrow.

Suddenly he felt her inner walls begin to contract and the grip on his arms tighten. The producer quickly toggled her clit, pressing and pinching. Suddenly Honoka's entire body arched. She threw her head back, almost dislodging her yellow hairtie. She let out a silent, breathless groan, and all at once she came, her essence spilling from her hot core. The producer continued his ministrations, feeling the heat spill out onto his hand.

Honoka suddenly squealed as the full effects of the orgasm took hold. Her breaths were as loud as her squeals of bliss, her body surging upwards with every wave that rolled through her nervous system. Then, as quickly as it came, the climax receded, leaving Honoka in a wet, sweaty afterglow. She breathed deeply, finally opening her eyes. They kissed again softly, their hands repositioned to clasp with one another.

Honoka stopped her kiss. The producer pulled back, and beheld her inviting grin. She unlocked her hands from his and smoothed it down his back, hooking her fingers on the waistband of his boxers. She bit her lip coyly before letting out a needy groan.

"I need you inside of me, producer," she whispered sultrily, pulling down his undergarment slowly with her fingers.

The producer didn't need to be told twice.

In seconds, the boxers joined the heap of clothes on the floor and Honoka's hands were met with the producer's firm ass. Her heart beat in anticipation as he looked down at her with wanton desire. At this point, all the producer wanted was to sheathe himself inside of her, fucking her until she could no longer scream his name. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as he was going to get, and he wanted to give it to her _now. _

His hands grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. The producer lowered himself, giving her teasing kisses on her shoulder before planting his lips on hers. He continued until the kisses grew heated, then, his hips lowered.

The head of his erection brushed against Honoka's moistness, gaining a groan from both of them. The producer separated momentarily and looked her in the eyes. She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

Then, he pushed in, feeling his manhood slowly being siphoned inside of Honoka's folds. He grunted at the sheer heat inside of her, growing dizzy from the pleasure. Before he knew it, the producer was fully sheathed. He gave Honoka a surprised look at the lack of her chastity.

She merely responded with a weak wink.

His member exited before entering again, the slowness of the thrust accentuating the friction of their intimate flesh. Both parties shared a loud moan. They deigned to enclose their mouths with each other's as the producer continued, their exclamations of bliss muted by tongues and lips.

The pace of the producer's strokes grew just a little more faster as he familiarized himself with the intricacies between Honoka's thighs. He put all of his weight on her wrists, using the leverage to push himself deep and fast. Every thrust made Honoka shriek in his mouth, but by the way she swelled beneath him, he knew her pleasure was just as great as his.

The producer removed one hand from his tight grasp on her wrists, caressing her neck to bring her face closer to his. She moaned at sentiment, to which the producer replied with his probing tongue. His hand continued downward, palming her breast before it descended even more southward past her navel. Honoka's eyes shot open and she released an elongated yelp when it began to pinch and play with her clit.

Suddenly her pleasure was doubled as the producer thrust and played with her simultaneously. Honoka's free hand immediately latched onto his wrist between them, encouraging him to continue. The producer broke their sloppy kiss, nestling his face against hers as the sex demanded more effort. He breathed in her sweaty scent, softly nibbling on her ear, rocking her body with every push and pull of his hips.

The sound of flesh against flesh resounded through the room, the resonances almost drowned by Honoka's squeals. The producer grunted with effort, trying to keep himself steady. He felt his partner's legs close around his backside, bringing him in deeper.

The producer could barely hold himself back against the sheer pleasure he endured. Honoka's breasts rubbing against his chest, her smooth skin carpeting his, her warmth enveloping his being, thrusting wantonly inside of her moist heat. It was a miracle he lasted this long.

Then, Honoka's loud exclamations caught in her throat. The producer felt her body seize up beneath him, her grip on his wrist vise-like. He slowed his thrusts, preparing for the inevitable. Her folds suddenly clamped tighter, surging around him as Honoka came. He raised his head, looking at her face as the pleasure overcame her entire being. She threw her head back against the sofa, arcing her back against his as her moistness expunged the fire inside of her core. The producer felt the heat splash against his crotch and groaned as the tightness refused to let him go.

Honoka rode out the orgasm for a good minute before she opened her blue eyes again, lips needy for a kiss. The producer was happy to oblige, but she stopped him.

"Producer," she rasped between pants. "I wanna be on top…"

The request was sudden, but the producer obliged. He removed himself from her, hissing softly when his cock exited with a soft squelch and a pop. Then, he sat himself down on the sofa, catching his breath.

The sun was just beginning to set outside of the office building, its golden rays filtering through the blinds behind him. In the meanwhile the neon light fixtures cast enough light to interrupt the golden glow from outside.

Honoka straddled him with her legs on either side, her socked feet almost touching her thighs. Her hands brought his face to hers again, and they shared a long kiss. She suddenly began to slowly gyrate her hips, purposely grinding the producer's wet length against her folds.

The producer groaned into her mouth, his hands finding themselves on her hips. He followed her circular motions, playing along as she teased him, holding on desperately lest he came right then and there.

Honoka slowly pulled out from his lips. The producer beheld her and her smile, and her beautiful eyes full of life, and her the hair that matched her personality, the yellow ribbon still bobbing along with her. God, he was the luckiest man alive right now.

Then, Honoka's hand grasped the base of his length, positioning it as she slowly raised herself above it.

"Now then, Producer-san," she whispered. "let me show you just how grateful I really am."

With that, she slowly lowered her body, groaning with every inch that his cock slipped inside of her. The head of the producer's member throbbed.

Honoka caught her breath, hands clasped around his shoulders. She bit her lip before continuing, the producer giving her a small nod.

Slowly, she bound atop him. With every gyration of her hips, the speed slowly increased. The producer's grip on her hips traveled, reveling again in her flawlessness. Her breasts pillowed between them, their hard teats scraping pleasurably against the producer's chest. The sweat that began to roll off of her skin mingled with his, like the heat that made love between their bodies.

Honoka whimpered and shut her eyes, pushing her forehead against his as the pleasure began to take over. Her hips moved of their own volition, pushing and pulling. The producer's hands wandered, fueled by his desire. In this position, he could touch her anywhere he wanted, not having to worry about supporting his weight.

His hands slowly smoothed themselves up her sides, squeezing her flesh with expressive desire. Up and down Honoka continued, her thighs softly slapping against the producer's lap. Her breasts suddenly were suddenly latched onto by the producer's fingers, their flesh clutched and pinched softly.

The producer suddenly swooped down below her chin, latching his lips onto one of her nipples. Honoka released a loud, elongated groan of bliss. She gyrated her hips in more erratic rhythms, the friction inside of her core sparking more and more pleasure.

The producer lingered at her breasts for a good minute before he separated. He looked at Honoka's face as she moaned with every roll of her hips. He grabbed her head, pulling it in for a kiss. This time it was his turn to push his tongue past her lips, his hands ruffling through her short brunette locks. The kisses exchanged were sloppy and passionate, gagged moans slipping through the tangle of their tongues. Honoka's yellow hair tie popped off as the producer's roaming fingers sifted through.

In the heat of the moment, no words were exchanged. The room resonated with the sound of flesh and the wet echoes of muffled moans. Honoka whimpered beneath the producer's touch as his hands pulled at her from her lower back, pushing her in deeper. He leaned forward just a little to allow her socked feet to interlock behind him, deepening the contact even more.

By now the their bodies are pressed together in a tight, embrace, their mouths interlocked. They would separate momentarily every few moments to share a moan, to catch a breath, then they would smash together again, no matter how careless their kisses may be. They just needed as much contact as possible. The sex continued in a heated frenzy and their tongues almost grew sore as they danced, disregarding the rivulets of saliva dribbling down their necks. The producer breathed in her heady scent, the peach intermingling with the tang of her sweat.

Then, he felt Honoka begin to tense up, her folds once again contracting around him. The inevitable came crashing down within the span of ten seconds. Honoka separated from the producer's lips, letting out a squeal another orgasm rocked her lithe frame.

By this time, the producer couldn't hold it in any longer.

"H-Honoka. I-augh…I'm-"

"Inside me, producer," she moaned. "Please, inside me!"

All at once, the producer's pent-up desire broke free. He clutched Honoka's waist tightly as he felt a heat begin to burst forth from the build-up at the base of his member. He let out a breathless wheeze as he finally came. Torrents of his seed spilled into Honoka's awaiting folds, filling up her moistness with a heat that made Honoka gasp. The stickiness filled her until it spilled back out, spurting out of her in bubbling streams between their conjoined pelvic regions, rivuleting down her thighs to stain the sofa.

The producer felt his breathing return to him as a few more spurts of semen lazily joined the batch. He felt the warmth dribbling down his lap, making a sticky mess around the insides of their legs.

The world around him swirled as the afterglow began its hazy takeover. He heard Honoka's breathing, synching it with his own. The heat shared between them made him sweat, and he wondered how they would clean up after themselves.

He opened his eyes again. He didn't realize that Honoka had dismounted and was sitting at his side, head on his shoulder. She sat back up and smiled at him. She had put her yellow ribbon back on.

"How far is your apartment from here?" she asked coyly, getting up to the table. The producer's eyes glued themselves to her rear, which bounced enticingly with every step she took.

"A-About a fifteen minute walk…"

A zip of a bag later, Honoka turned around again with a mischievous grin. She had a packet of tissues in her hand as she walked back to the couch.

"Hm…well. My family is out for the week to visit my aunt, so my house is a little lonely at the moment…" she said with a pout. She kneeled on the floor, dabbing the mess around the producer's nether regions with the tissue. He gulped nervously, hopelessly trying not to get aroused again as she teased the tissue around his length. Honoka looked up at him with expectant eyes, those blue pupils shimmering.

"So I wondered if we could have…a sleepover?"

The producer gave another gulp and frowned at rigidness already returning to his length. He gave the offer some thought, which only lasted less than a second.

_To hell with it all. _

He gave her the best grin he could manage.

"Come over and we'll decide over some tea and Kamen Rider."

Honoka's grin curled wider.

* * *

The producer gave a loud grunt as he pushed himself as deep as possible inside Honoka's body, hands gripping her ass tightly. He shoved her up against the wall above his bed, shuddering groans spilling from his lips as he came inside of her for the fourth time that night. He thrust slowly inside of her as she pulled him in for a kiss, her hair a mess of rusty auburn. His products slowly dripped from their conjoined pelvises, the producer's legs.

A few minutes and several tissues later, the pair settled into the bed, sharing soft kisses beneath his bedroom's light. Their clothes were strewn in various corners of the bedroom, Honoka's skirt in particular covering half of the lampshade. She lay at his side with a sigh of contentment, her hand drawing circles absentmindedly on his chest.

"Thank you, producer. You don't know how much this means to me," she whispered.

He chuckled, his hand ruffling through her messy locks.

"I don't know if you should thank me. I'm worried about the amount of guilt that's going to hit me in the morning."

Honoka looked up at him with an offended glare.

"I gave you permission to do whatever you wanted to me, and you still feel guilty? I'm not a mindless child you know."

"Alright, alright," the producer said, petting her head. "I guess I'll accept your…gratitude."

Honoka giggled.

"There we go, that's a good Producer-_san_. Now it's going to be interesting to see how the other eight of us are going to thank you."

The producer's eyes widened. He gulped at the thought of this night repeating itself eight times over with eight other idols. The thought almost made him hard again.

"Now then," Honoka said with a yawn. "Let's get some shuteye. You're gonna want some energy for what I have in store for you and your little friend tomorrow morning," she said sultrily before kissing him on the cheek.

The producer sighed, forgetting all of his worries and embracing the naked beauty beside him, sharing his warmth. He pulled the blanket over them as sleep began to creep in.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why do you teenagers have to be so hormonal?"


	4. Gratitude and a Prediction

"Something on your mind, producer?" Nico said, tearing the producer back to reality.

"Oh, n-no, I'm fine," he replied, giving her a grin.

Nico gave him a suspicious glare as he absentmindedly went back to work, punching in some budget amounts into a calculator.

She shook her head before going back to her work.

"You're a terrible liar."

The producer ignored the comment, mind once again beginning to wander. It had been a week since Honoka had stayed behind after a meeting and shared with him their mutual desire. Ever since then, business chugged along as usual, nothing really changing. To the producer's surprise, Honoka acted more like herself now, as if some sort of tension had been released during that long, hot night.

Regardless of how they acted, the pair could not ignore that the night had changed them. In particular, it drastically changed their relationship. Sure, Honoka would act more easygoing around him now in the presence of the other idols, but when she stayed behind to work with him, they could now openly exchange flirty remarks, suggestive touches, maybe some alleviating kisses. The barrier of romantic tension was broken, but for some reason the producer couldn't feel as if they could go forward with it. They weren't a couple, and he knew that in their circumstances, they couldn't be.

The potential feelings of the other eight girls in the group began to weigh on his mind as well. How did they feel about him? He shivered at the thought of having nine of these idols swoon over him. Possibly nine other nights like the one he spent with Honoka…

He shook the thought from his mind vigorously, desperate to concentrate on the work at hand. Honoka wasn't there that night, leaving him alone with Nico to finish up on some financing.

He looked up from his work for a second, casting a glance over at the idol research club president. She had her brow furrowed as she jotted down some figures, inputting the stats into a spreadsheet on her laptop. Her fingers moved excitedly, lips almost curled into a grin. A fringe of her black hair slightly obscured her red eyes, her twintails accentuating the petiteness of her face. The producer never really gave her much attention, but being this close, he saw just how soft her small lips looked as they quivered with her small breaths.

"What is it?" she suddenly remarked, attention still focused on the work at hand.

The producer, taken aback by her sixth sense whilst chastising himself for staring, cleared his throat softly, a twinge of blush on his cheek.

"Nothing…I just. I wanted to thank you for coming to help me again."

Nico momentarily paused her work, cradling her face in her hands. She looked at the producer with her a hard stare.

"You know, you're always thanking me. Never mind that, but you always thank all of us every day."

"Well, of course you guys work so hard to follow your dreams. I can only admire that, and be grateful that I'm along for the ride."

She let out a huff through her nose in reply. She maintained the stare, making the producer feel a bit hot under the collar. Suddenly she reached over with her finger, placing on his nose. The eye contact remained.

"Maybe it's about time that we thank _you_," Nico said softly, playfully flicking his nose before retracting her arm. The gesture made the producer scrunch, earning a small chuckle.

He smiled.

"Oh, trust me, I've already gotten my thanks…"

Nico gave him a knowing grin, leaning back in her chair to stretch. She reached towards the ceiling with both arms before letting them fall back down to the table with a satisfied sigh. She looked back at the producer with a genuine smile.

"Well. Gratitude is a dangerous thing, producer. We'll just have to wait and see who's going to thank you next."

She went back to work, her words hanging between them as either a warning or a suggestion.

The producer sighed.

"Looks like we do."

He gave Nico one last cursory glance before joining her, resuming the juggle of numbers on paper.

The producer didn't have to wait long.

* * *

The last chord of _Aishiteru Banzai _rang out through the stadium, suspended on nine voices. It wove a bittersweet sentiment in the hearts of the audience with a synth-driven prying force. Then, a silence settled. µ's held their positions, catching their breaths as the telltale throb of nervous anticipation pulsed through their conjoined hands.

The producer looked on from the side of the stage, his glasses glinting beneath the reflection of the stagelights. He too shared their sentiment, and he nervously repeatedly ran his thumb over the steel clamp of his clipboard.

Then, the stage beneath him rumbled, bombarded by the cheers and claps of a thousand people. µ's, producer included, smiled a collective smile. The nine girls onstage waved to the crowd ecstatically, breaking formation with outwards greetings that pertained to their personalities.

"Everyone! Thank you so much for coming tonight! We love you!" Honoka said before looking side to side, making sure to brush eye contact with every member. They all nodded back at her.

Then, hand in hand again, µ's bowed together.

"Thank you, everyone!"

They earned a louder eruption from the crowd.

Then, the lights dimmed down to blackness, and the show was over.

In a single file succession, µ's exited the stage to their awaiting producer. He met them all with a warm smile and an outstretched hand. One by one, the girls high-fived him, occasionally with the force to make him wince. He followed them to the large dressing room backstage, closing the door behind him.

The room filled with delightful murmuring giggles, relieved sighs, and silent smiles of satisfaction. Energy as tangible and fluid as electricity pulsed through the room, earning a gaze of satisfaction from the producer. These girls really did love doing this. It was after these performances that the producer knew he had found the right bunch to help. Or rather, they had found the right producer.

As the excited afterglow of a performance began to fade, the producer made eye contact with Honoka. A warmness was exchanged between them in a silent simmer, to which her grin grew wider.

"Everyone!" she suddenly said, netting the girls' attention. "We did great out there tonight, but we probably wouldn't have had that stage if it wasn't for that man over there," she pointed, a gesture that unfolded the arms across the producer's chest.

"By now I'm sure we all know how much work he has put in with us, so let's all be sure to thank him, okay?"

A collective vocal affirmation rang out through the air before the girls applauded, shooting their utterly warmest smiles towards the man by the door. The producer could only bow back in stuttering dips, scratching the back of his head with his dorky smile.

He didn't notice a particular pair of eyes wisp over him from the corner of the group.

Rin had given one of her enthusiastic cheers, complete with an upstretched arm. However, immediately after during the small din of applause, her eyes softened at the producer as he bowed in his dipping manner.

She felt her heart dip along with him. In truth, the freshman had developed an attraction towards the producer ever since he had taken charge of the group all of those months before. She, like the other girls, never really had any experience with boys. However, it was apparent to her that the producer was different. Not in the way that he walked, or talked, or acted. But in the way that he treated people. He was kind, sincere, and he honestly did want to see the idol group do their best.

She blushed, feeling herself grow hot.

"What's the matter, Rin?" Hanayo said suddenly, her face appearing at Rin's side out of nowhere.

"Oh, n-nothing!" she said with a smile. "I'm utterly fine-_nya_!"

Her friend looked at her with a worried expression, but it faded altogether at Rin's insistence. Rin heard the door to the dressing room close. She whipped her head towards its direction to find that the producer had left. A feeling of simmering disappointment settled in her heart.

She needed to talk to him.

Definitely not about the way she felt about him, but to thank him. Rin felt the gratitude everyone else possessed, but she felt as if she needed to express it personally.

She was suddenly torn from her trance once again as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Nozomi.

"You should go talk to him," the senior said with a grin.

Rin looked at her before blushing profusely, covering her flusteredness with a wide grin.

"What're ya talking about? We already thanked him together, nya," she said, avoiding Nozomi's sinister gaze.

"Did I _say_ that you should go thank him?"

Rin's words caught in her throat.

_Gah! She got me!_

"W-Well I, nya…"

Nozomi giggled her motherly giggle, squeezing Rin's shoulder.

"It's your opportunity now. The producer should be headed over to discuss things with the event coordinator. You should go catch up to him," she concluded before giving Rin a small push and a wink. "Good luck."

Rin looked back with a bemused glance before she resolved herself. Nozomi was right.

A thought suddenly struck her as she walked out of the dressing room. How did Nozomi know? Rin pondered this as she looked for the producer, but cast she thought aside as she waded through the traffic of stagehands.

Finally, she saw him, overseeing the cleanup of the light fixtures above the stage with clipboard in hand. The sight of the producer made Rin stop a few feet away from him, feeling that attraction well up inside of her again. This was her chance. She couldn't just thank him with words, here. She needed to arrange something else, something more.

Gathering all of her courage, Rin's surroundings seemed to fade, the stagehands and the bustle of tearing down the performance setup morphing into a dark blur. Right now, it was her and the producer, boldened by the hammering of her heart.

The producer turned around, catching sight of Rin.

"Oh, Rin! Is there something you need to talk about?"

She remained silent, gulping with her hands clasped. How was she going to word this…?

"Rin?"

Taking a breath, the girl finally spoke.

"Producer, I. I want to thank you."

The producer's pulse skipped a beat.

_Here we go again. _

"O-Oh. How do you-"

The producer's words were suddenly interrupted by the grip of Rin's hands on his. A smile had replaced the nervous countenance she had donned a few seconds ago as she looked up at him with shimmering eyes.

"Lets go on a date, nya?" she said enthusiastically.

The producer's first instinct was to say no, but Rin's insistence conveyed itself through her eyes and her body pressing against his. He gulped before giving a resigned sigh.

"Sure," he replied, knowing that arguing wouldn't be in his best interests.

As Rin tackled him with a hug, the producer smiled softly.

Nico was right. Gratitude is a dangerous thing.


End file.
